The Ghost of Buried Past
by Neuravinci
Summary: Ebenezer Scrooge as you've never seen him before. A deadly past and buried secrets. A twist to the orginal story.


The ghosts of Christmases past, and present and future have come to haunt Ebenezer Scrooge. Ebenezer Scrooge has led a lugubrious life. His life has not been an easy one, though he had been generous and kind to many. However, there is one secret he is harboring, a secret that could kill him if anyone finds out about it. Literally.

Scrooge: S

Ghost of Christmas Past: P

Ghost of Christmas Present: R

Ghost of Christmas Future: F

Ebenezer Scrooge was spending another long night at his workshop, sealing up envelopes full of money to give to those he knew were struggling. Always one to give, he sealed up a little extra gold in the last envelope for his business partner. His partner's son, Tiny Tim, was not well, and the extra money could go a long way. Scrooge was beginning to nod off; the long lonely nights had been wearing away at his soul now for quite some time. His heavy eyelids closed before he realized what was happening. In the midst of his dreaming mind, he heard the sound of chains. He figured he was dreaming and thought nothing of it. Soon, though, the sound became louder, and closer to his ear. The room felt very cold and he began shivering. Finally, the sound stopped. He opened his eyes, too see only a grainy image of a figure standing in front of him. His eyes would not focus, they were so tired. Soon, however, the image cleared and became sharper. Before him stood a figure of ephemeral quality, evanescent-looking in the dim candlelight illuminating the room. Even the shackles binding the figure's arms seemed as if any air that would pass through it would disperse it into a foggy smoke. Scrooge was startled at what this figure could be. He thought he was still dreaming and tried waking up, but nothing seemed to work. The figure would not go away, and the scene wouldn't change. Scrooge was now unsure as to whether he was dreaming or not. Finally, the figure spoke.

P: I am here to free you from the shackles of your mind.

S: Excuse me, sir, but I do not know who, or what, you are. And what do you mean you will free me?

P: I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. You have done much good in your life, but there is one thing that will keep you from entering the Gates of Heavenum.

S: I-I do not understand you.

P: Then come with me.

And with that command, the ghost took a step forward to Scrooge and the scene changed. They were now standing in a cold, dark room. They could hear muffled screams and it was obvious that there was some sort of struggle unfolding before them. However, with there not being much light, only moving silhouettes could be determined. In the dark chambers of Scrooge's mind, however, small candle was burning. This scene reminded him of one event in his life he would rather not remember. He shook his head, though, to clear his mind of the memory.

P: You see before you a man who has everything, but is about to lose everything in one moment of anger.

S: I still don't understand.

P: You soon will.

And with that, the room illuminated. Scrooge could see two figures, a larger one, and a slightly smaller one. These figures brought tears to Scrooge's eyes. He could not take his eyes off of the smaller figure. A beautiful one, she was his pride and joy…and she was clearly in pain and struggling with the larger figure. This larger figure was someone he had once loved dearly, and still did, though with some bitter spice sprinkled upon his love. In front of him were his long-dead wife and daughter. His wife was struggling with the girl, pounding her head upon the floor, and thrashing the girl about the room. Scrooge stepped forward, as if to hold the larger woman back, but the Ghost spoke:

P: You can do nothing to stop it. They can neither hear nor see you, and you are without the capacity to touch and hold objects. You must only watch and listen.

Scrooge fought back tears, trying desperately to control his emotions. The tears flowed torrentially, rivers bowling down his thin and aging skin. He looked like a desperate man, a man without hope, a man who has lost everything he ever treasured.

He heard his daughter scream and cry, pleading with her mother. The mother would not stop though, and merely slapped the girl to silence her.

S: Why would she do this? Why?

P: That is not for you to find out. There is nothing you could have done. She was will and the child was convenient. Come let us go. You have seen enough here. We will move on.

And with that, the scene changed into another room, this one dim, but at least objects could be perceived.

Blood was everywhere. On the floor, the walls, and furniture. In the corner lay a man heaving, breathing very deeply, his hands smeared with blood. The smell of iron was strong in the air. In the other corner of the room, a figure lay on the floor, matted with blood, laying in a pool of red liquid. Scrooge recognized both figures. And he feared what would happen next.

Sure enough, he heard a door slam open and heard himself yelling. He was watching his past seek revenge. Scrooge Past walked into this bloody room. Neither of the other persons moved. The man in the corner watched Scrooge Past with both fire and remorse in his eyes. The other person had yet to even stir. Scrooge Past stared at this horrible mess, anger welling up within him. The man in the corner now stood up and watched over to Scrooge Past. 'I did it for you,' he said. Scrooge Past merely looked at the woman on the floor. His wife. Two months prior, she had beaten their daughter to death. But still, he loved her. Now she lay dead, just like their young child lay in her grave. Scrooge Past felt anger welling within him. He grabbed the pistol from the man's hand and shot him. Blood poured profusely from out the wound. Scrooge Past hobbled backward, shocked at what he had just done. His best friend and business partner, John Marley, lay dying at his feet. Scrooge Past walked backwards slowly out the room. He began fading into the shadows, the same shocked look etched upon his face.

P: We must go now.

S: Where?

P: Back to the Present.

And with that, Scrooge was back into his office. He could see the piles of envelopes full of money on his desk. And sitting at his desk was another ephemeral figure.

R: I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. I am here to save you from yourself and your mental demons.

S: What do you mean.

R: Come, I will show you.

And with that, they found themselves in a jail cell. A cot lay in the corner of the cell, and a thin, lumpy figure lay on it. The figure was shivering, its clothing in tatters, its bony arms sticking out of patches in its shirt.

S: Who is that?

R: That is your long-lost best friend.

S: I do not have a best friend.

R: But you do. Look at him, you know who he is.

Scrooge looked closely at the man. Finally, his memory recognized the figure. It was John Marley!

Scrooge backed away from the sleeping, dying man.

S: But I thought he was dead!

R:No, he survived the gunshot wound and turned himself in. You know he killed her for you.

S: I don't know what you mean.

R: John Marley killed your wife to save you. She was going to murder you for your money, but he overheard her speaking to someone of it, a would-be accomplice. She was going to lay in wait in your office one night. When you came in, she was going to distract, while her accomplice came up behind you and stabbed you in the back. John Marley decided to break into your office and kill her instead.

S: Why? Why would he do this? He should have told me instead.

R: He couldn't. He wanted to confront her about it quietly, to try to get her to change her mind. But it didn't work out the way he had planned.

S: Why did he not just alert the authorities?

R: There was no time. He had to act fast. Within minutes of him overhearing, your wife went to your office and her accomplice went over to the tavern to await your arrival. They knew you were a creature of habit and knew you would return to your office at nine o'clock that night. It was 8:55 that night. Marley came in and confronted your wife. She began yelling at him and then grabbed a knife she had hidden in her dress and lunged at him. She wounded him slightly upon the arm. Marley began fearing for his life and grabbed her wrists. Soon, her accomplice walked in and, seeing the struggle, pushed Marley away from your wife. They engaged in a brawl, and much blood was shed. Your wife slinked off to a corner and stabbed herself. She died by her own hand.

S: Why wasn't I there? I could have stopped this.!

R: No, you couldn't have. If you had been there, you would have been lost as well. Do you remember why you were late?

S: I don't remember.

R: You were helping a small child who had lost its way from home. You were detained a few minutes. By the time you arrived at your office, the accomplice had fled, your wife lay dead, and Marley was too weak to move. Then you shot him. But come, let us move on. The Ghost of Christmas Future awaits you.

And with that, a new ghost appeared to Scrooge.

It beckoned that Scrooge should follow it.

They walked down a familiar path to Scrooge. Soon, they were in a small plot of land surrounded by a high metal fence. The local cemetery. The Ghost continued walking, even as they past the tombstones of Scrooge's family. Finally, they came upon one hidden in the grass.

The Ghost beckoned that Scrooge should look upon the tombstone's face. Scrooge, shaking with fear and the cold, walked past the ghost and read the inscription on the stone.

John Marley

Murderer and Enemy to All.

May he Rot in Hell.

Scrooge gasped and took a step back.

S: Must this happen? He did not kill my wife!

F: Then do something to save him from this infamy.

S: But what? What can I do?

F: You know what you can do. But do it soon, for his time of death is near. Look within your wife's belongings and you shall find what you need. You have had this possession for some time, but refused to understand its truth. No you must understand it if you are to help your friend to die in peace.

And with that, Scrooge was back in the present, in his office. Alone. He looked around, seeking any presence, but found none. The ghosts were all gone.

He sat down at his desk, exhausted, angry, and frightened. He had no idea how to save his friend.

Then he remembered. From an old box he withdrew from his desk, he removed an old piece of paper. It was written by a woman's hand, the perfume still clinging to the paper. It was his wife's handwriting, and he had found it many years ago, one day before that horrible day he found his wife dead and shot his best friend.

"Meet me in his office at 8:30 o'clock. I will be there with dagger. We can discuss exactly what needs to be done. I have a plan. His money will be ours.

Love,

Miriam"

Scrooge had hidden this paper from the authorities, afraid of what it meant.

No he knew what he must do. He went to the authorities to convince them of the truth. They believed him.

3 days later:

The death bell was heard throughout the town. Twin coffins were led out of the Church in a long procession. Many people were crying, mourning the loss of two good men.

They were buried side by side in the cemetery. One tombstone covered the both of them:

'Ebenezer Scrooge and John Marley'

"Friends as these were never seen,

Who through misunderstanding

Drew from each.

The truth be found,

They repented fast,

And died together,

In peace at last."


End file.
